


Игрушка

by xeniaflame



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeniaflame/pseuds/xeniaflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Выполнено по заявке на 30 STM-Kink-fest: "Томо - дорогая игрушка для удовольствий, он сбегает от своего господина, но его ловят и возвращают обратно. Шеннон недоволен".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Часть 1

Шорох шин за спиной не заставил обернуться и вздрогнуть — Томо был слишком занят разглядыванием витрины с музыкальными инструментами. Мужчина, что вышел из остановившейся машины и небрежно прислонился к ней, разглядывал его, ожидая, когда наконец парень заметит его в отражении.  
– В первый раз я нашел тебя точно так же, — негромко сказал он, и его голос, сквозь помехи городского шума, ледяными струйками страха стек за шиворот Томо. Тот слишком хорошо знал этот голос. Шеннон никогда не кричал, не повышал тона, не ругался матом. Томо казалось, если б он орал на него или бил или издевался с ходу, было бы проще. Но это холодное спокойствие, помноженное на непробиваемую уверенность в своей правоте, пугало его до колик. От человека, который проявляет эмоции ярко, знаешь чего ждать. Чего ждать от Шенна, он не знал никогда.  
– Подойди сюда, малыш, — Шеннон снял очки. Единственный жест, который Томо почему-то нравился. Он не желал замечать его животного магнетизма во всем облике, но глаза, в которые Шеннон запрещал ему смотреть, были исключением. — Бежать тебе некуда, ты же знаешь.  
Слова «Оставь меня в покое!» так и не сорвались с губ Томо. Шеннон гипнотизировал, ломал, подчинял его волю — одним лишь взглядом, от которого хотелось встать на колени. Он пошел на этот взгляд, как идут крысы на звук дудочки крысолова. Шеннон смотрел на него с усмешкой — так, как он смотрел каждый раз, когда Томо пытался делать какой-то финт ушами. Томо влетало. На первый раз несильно, на последующий так, что он потом долго отходил. Желания повторять финт еще раз больше не возникало. Побег был у него впервые, но нутром он чувствовал, что влип настолько, что поблажек не будет.  
– Разве ты забыл, как меня надо приветствовать?  
– Мы на улице, Шенн, — Томо сглотнул слюну.  
– Раньше тебе это не мешало. И отсасывать на людях, впрочем, тоже.  
– Я прошу тебя...  
– Ты можешь просить у меня что-то только один раз. Не забыл правила?  
– К черту правила! — Томо все еще трепыхался. Шеннон снова давил на него. Так давят окурок, так давят огонь мокрой тканью. — Я не тот, кто принадлежал тебе еще раньше.  
– А кто ты? — Шеннон окинул его с ног до головы таким взглядом, что тот поежился, не ожидая ничего хорошего. — Ты снова оборванец, каким я тебя и подобрал. Снимай эти лохмотья, в которые ты вырядился. В собственной коже ты хотя бы не смотришься посмешищем. — Шеннон оттолкнулся от машины, подошел к нему. В нос ударил запах парфюма. Томо хорошо его знал — на нюх, как собака. Шеннону все делали на заказ, и его парфюм тоже не был исключением. Аромат зачаровывал и напоминал.   
– Здесь люди, Шенн.  
– Где? — тон стал на интонацию строже. — Разве ты забыл, чему я тебя учил? Нет людей, есть ты и твой Мастер. Глаза вниз. И одежду тоже.  
– Шеннон...  
– Шеннон? — тот ударил его по губам. Просто ладонью. Коротко и больно. Еще можно было бежать, рвануть со всех ног, скрыться вон в том переулке. Но его все равно вернут. Выследят и вернут. Старт превратился в фальстарт и закончится ничем. Как сейчас.   
Томо привычно опустил глаза. Шеннон ждал. Заставлять его долго ждать было невыгодно. Через несколько минут Шеннон спокойно произнес:  
– И трусы тоже.  
Мимо проходили люди. Некоторые особо любопытные спрашивали о цене и предлагали деньги за то, чтоб он снял и последнюю деталь одежды. Щеки вспыхивали. Шеннон ждал, совершенно не обращая внимания на людей. Томо подозревал, что тому даже просто плевать на них лень. Вдоволь натешившись зрелищем голого Томо, тот просто втянул его в салон за волосы.  
Поняв, что дальше рыпаться будет больно и неприятно, Томо опустился на пол, у его ног, уложив голову на закинутые на сиденье руки.

По приезду Шеннон втолкнул его в комнату:  
– Помнишь ее? Или за два месяца отсутствия совсем память отшибло?  
Томо было страшно. Шеннон пробовал на нем почти все эти...приспособления, но угадать, что именно он сделает в следующий момент с твоим телом, было невозможно.  
– Руки привязывать или так выдержишь? — Шеннон спросил это почти ласково, но так же удав мог бы спросить у кролика, не желает ли тот закрыть глаза перед тем, как быть проглоченным.  
– Значит, только ноги, — Шеннон уложил его на стол, стянул щиколотки веревкой и обратил свой взгляд на тонкие бамбуковые палочки. Первый удар лег не на спину, как ожидал Томо, а на ступню. Он тихо взвыл. Было неожиданно больно.  
– Это отучит тебя бегать без позволения, — он наградил вторую ступню таким же знаком внимания. — Ходить не сможешь пару дней. В лучшем случае. — удары, точные и выверенные, пошли с новой силой. Шеннон не собирался слишком портить любимую игрушку, в которую было вложено столько денег, сил и нервов. — Можешь считать удары — это отвлечет. Да и разминка тебе не повредит.  
Томо только глухо всхлипнул и прикусил губу. Боль была нешуточной.   
– Можешь скулить. Я тебе рот не затыкаю ничем. Пока, — голос Шенна был ровным. Томо почти ненавидел его в этот момент. — Трахать для утешения я тебя тоже не буду. Наказание должно быть для наказания, а не для того, чтоб ты кончил.  
Томо грыз губы. Ступни жгли и горели. Он сухо вскрикивал, когда Шеннон возвращался к тем местам, по которым только что прошелся. Если это только разминка, то что его ждет дальше?  
Когда все закончилось, сознание было мутным от боли и бессилия. Он даже не заметил, что Шеннон отнес его в его комнату. В его комнату. Откуда уже не будет выхода без позволения. Abandon all hope, Тоmо.


	2. Chapter 2

– У тебя был секс? — ступней коснулось что-то холодное. Шеннон чем-то смазывал его ступни, памятуя как заповедь, что наказание должно быть соразмерно проступку, а время восстановления — силе этого самого наказания. Томо возмущенно распахнул на него глаза:  
– Что?  
– Ну должен же был ты чем-то питаться. Хотя бы протеиновым коктейлем.  
– Шеннон! — воскликнул тот и получил пощечину.  
– На Вы и Мастер, — спокойно напомнил Шенн. — И не смей на меня пялиться, пока я не разрешу. Усек?  
– Д-да, Мастер... — Томо откинулся на подушки, потому что Шеннон дернул его к себе за ногу.  
– Так у тебя был секс? — Шеннон принялся за вторую ступню. — Если был, ты должен был сразу поставить меня в известность. Молчишь? Значит, был. Тогда на днях тебя осмотрит доктор. Во избежание проблем.  
– У меня ничего не отвалилось и нового не выросло! — Томо возмутился, но уже потише и не поднимая глаз. Шеннон потянул его за большой палец и парень вскрикнул.   
– Раз так любишь секс, я тебе устрою нескучные часы. Наедине с собой, — Шеннон показал ему шприц с раствором. – Не бойся, это всего лишь афродозиак.   
– Всего лишь?!  
– Томо, я потратил время, пока тебя искал. Поэтому давай не будем тратить его еще и сейчас на бесполезное и упорное сопротивление, — Шеннон погладил его по животу. — Секс и боль — твоя стихия. Прими свою настоящую сущность. — он протер проступившую от волнения вену спиртом и прижал кончик иглы, прокалывая, чтоб выпустить раствор в кровь.  
– Учился в медицинском? — спросил Томо, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от того, что должно было накатить уже в скором времени. Шеннон не ответил, чего-то выжидая, а затем достал веревку.  
– Руками не дергай, — он завел его руки за голову, приматывая. — Это не наручники, но запястьям может не понравится.

Шеннон ушел. Тело наливалось чем-то горячим: так, будто слизистую изнутри посыпали острым перцем. Сначала он молчал, прогибаясь и дергая руки, потом перестал себя сдерживать. Веревка терла запястья. Томо сам отчаянно хотел обо что-нибудь потереться тоже. Он сжимал бедра, даже встал на ступни, и тихо взвыв, откинулся назад. Сука Шеннон знал, что делал. Но он научил его кончать, не притрагиваясь к себе. Томо было трудно сосредоточиться, но когда он наконец подавился очередным всхлипом и ощутил мокрое на животе, то понял, что эрекция так никуда и не пропала.

Шеннон вернулся тогда, когда по лицу его возвращенной игрушки текли самые настоящие слезы.  
– Хочешь хорошо кончить? — тот склонился над ним, вытер мокрую щеку ладонью.  
Томо закусил губы.  
– Проси, — Шеннон довольно хмыкнул, опустив глаза на его живот. Видно, Томо отвык от физических нагрузок. Ничего, это пойдет ему на пользу.  
– Пожалуйста, — тот выдохнул это сорвано и со стоном. Шеннон отвязал его руки.  
– Развлекайся, — улыбнулся он. Томо медлил, потом вдруг схватил его за запястье, прижался к нему губами и на грани стыда и привычной подчиненности выдохнул:  
– Прошу... сделай... сделайте это сами, — он прижимался к его руке щекой, словно заглаживая вину за побег. Сейчас он чувствовал себя жалким, как никогда. И ко всему этому примешивалось возбуждение, боль в ступнях, саднящие запястья и странное удовольствие от самой ситуации.   
– Ляг на спинку, — Шеннон легонько надавил на его плечо. — Если тебе уж так нравятся мои руки. И, кстати, стимулятор был очень слабым. Остальное додумал ты сам. 

Спустя несколько дней, когда Томо, хоть и морщась, но все же мог более-менее передвигаться по дому, Шеннон сообщил ему, что через вечером у них будет гость и что костюма за стол не надо.  
– Я не выйду за стол в голом виде, — Томо вскинул голову, но глаза держал опущенными.  
– Там будут все свои, — Шеннон будто не услышал его возражения. — Ко мне зайдет брат.  
– Никогда о нем не слышал.  
– Потому что никогда и не спрашивал.  
– На меня будут смотреть.  
– Ну и что? — Шенн придал голосу оттенок удивления. — На тебя приятно смотреть. Будешь украшением стола. Сидеть, молчать и глаз не поднимать. Сними с себя условности так, будто снимаешь одежду, и раздвинь границы допустимого так, как раздвигаешь подо мной ноги.  
– Обязательно говорить мне гадости? — обида в голосе Томо развеселила Шенна.  
– Разве я сказал тебе слово «кака»? — спросил он, и Томо надулся еще больше. Временами он совсем не понимал, где у Шеннона проходит граница меж юмором, иронией и сарказмом.

– Хорош, — Томо услышал голос раньше, чем увидел его обладателя. — Ты все так же умеешь развлекаться, Шенн.  
Томо выдохнул. Ему было неуютно под взглядом гостя, которым тот проводил по его телу. Это было почти ощутимо физически. Как будто пером. Вниз, от кончиков волос до кончика ступней.  
– Можешь глянуть на Джареда, Томо. Он не страшен.  
Он вскинул глаза на гостя, сразу отмечая, как тот не похож на Шенна. Все яркое, бьет по зрительным нервам: голубые глаза, черные с красным волосы, черный лак на ногтях, узкие джинсы, белая короткая куртка, красный шарф. Полный контраст с Шенном.  
– Достаточно, — бросил Шеннон. Томо перевел взгляд в пол.  
– А можно покормить его с рук? — спросил Джаред.  
– Можно, — невозмутимо ответил Шенн.  
Джаред взял с тарелки кусочек сыра и поднес к его губам.  
Томо отвернулся. Ему не хотелось казаться животным.  
– Томо, — бархатным тоном произнес Шенн, и холод, возникший меж лопаток, стек к самым пяткам.  
– Я не хочу есть.  
Шеннон потянул его за цепочку, идущую от ошейника, поставил на колени и больше не произнес ни слова.  
– Может, он поел уже сегодня, — Джаред лизнул кончик пальца, отправив в рот ненужный Томо кусочек сыра.  
– Может его сегодня мало пороли, — ответил Шеннон. К Томо он больше не обращался — верный признак того, что тот окажется в эпицентре бури, как только гость уйдет. Он только намотал цепь на руку, и как ни в чем не бывало продолжил беседу с братом.

– Ты отвратительно себя вел, — сказал Шеннон, как только Джаред ушел.  
– Извини. — Томо не поднимал головы.  
– Ты еще и шутник, — спокойствие Шенна выводило из себя. — Разве так нужно просить прощения? Иди выбери плетку, которой ты получишь заслуженную кару, и принеси ее мне с поклоном. И не дай бог тебе ошибиться с выбором.

– Каждый раз, когда ты получаешь наказание, ты уже прощен, — Шеннон принял из рук вернувшегося и уже стоящего на коленях Томо, девайс.   
Красная полоса вспыхнула на плечах, вторая легла на спину. Шеннон снова рисовал на нем. Томо не считал удары. Он ждал каждого.   
Шеннон прав. Это его наркотик. И с иглы здесь спрыгнуть невозможно.


	3. Chapter 3

– Обязательно выставлять меня напоказ? — Томо смотрит на себя в зеркало, на просвечивающий до ужаса костюм. Красиво, вызывающе, никто не спорит, но проще уже было б пойти без одежды.  
– Да. В число моих коварных планов входит и этот, — Шеннон усмехается, сидя в кресле, небрежно забросив ногу на ногу. — Пока на тебе ошейник, никто чужой тебя не тронет, даже ходи ты голым.  
Томо вспыхивает — Шеннон будто мысли его прочел. Иногда он верил, что так и есть и поэтому опасался его еще больше.  
– Ошейник — твоя защита.  
– Защита? — Томо трогает полоску кожи, на которой обозначено имя Шеннона. Не его имя, а имя того, кому он принадлежит.  
– Можем попробовать его снять хоть на полчаса и посмотреть на эффект, — Шеннон поглаживает подлокотник кончиками пальцев. — Немного я дам за сохранность твоей шкурки.  
– Шкурки? — тихо возмущается Томо.  
Шеннон встает, подходит со спины и касается его шеи: ведет пальцами от подбородка к уху. Шеннон каким-то чутьем угадал, что Томо любит поцелуи и касания к шее намного больше поцелуев в губы. Если честно, он не слишком хорошо целуется, и кажется, Шеннона это позабавило. Томо не признается ему и в том, что даже прикосновение кожи ошейника действует на него почти так же, как и поцелуи прямо в пульс, но Шеннон, похоже, давно его раскусил, как раскусывал всегда и играет на его слабости.  
– И много там будет таких... как ты?  
– Я единственный в своем роде и двойников у меня нет, — Шеннон ведет пальцем по завиткам его уха. — И это закрытый клуб. Очень закрытый. Кого попало туда не пустят.  
– Значит, мне следует гордиться, что я иду туда с тобой?  
– Непременно, — Шеннон улыбается. Почти незаметно, но Томо выучился определять его улыбку кожей. — Глаза в пол, но голову держать гордо, моя красота.  
– Твоя красота? — Томо разглядывает его руки, ухоженные мужские руки без единого украшения, кроме дорогих часов на запястье, стоимость которых он даже не берется определить, и безупречно сидящий на нем костюм. Шеннон сейчас просто зачаровывает его своей хищной элегантностью. — Да я по сравнению с тобой...  
– ...с Вами, — необычайно мягко поправляет Шеннон. — Будешь неправильно обращаться — зашью рот без анестезии.  
Различие интонации и смысл фраз так разнятся, что Томо сбивается с толку. Вероятно, так ощущают себя люди, страдающие морской болезнью, когда возникает диссонанс зрительных и сенсорных сигналов. Да, Шеннон умеет нагнать мурашек на кожу.  
– Так что ты хотел сказать? — как ни в чем не бывало спрашивает Шеннон. Он больше не касается Томо, но все равно на коже остается тактильное ощущение его рук. — И не возбуждайся. Научись себя контролировать.  
– Я не... — скулы Томо розовеют. Его, здорового молодого парня, не смущавшегося уже неизвестно сколько, заставляют краснеть всего несколькими словами.  
– Ну да, — Шеннон отходит. — Надо научить тебя кончать по сигналу.  
– Что? — Томо краснеет еще больше. — Такое невозможно.  
– Позже ты увидишь, что нет. Так что ты хотел сказать? — Шеннон снова садится в кресло.  
– То, что я по сравнению с... Вами совсем серенький  
– Как интересно. Значит, у меня совершенно отсутствует вкус, и я выбрал серенького мальчика, чтоб утверждаться за его счет? — Шеннона, похоже, веселит его предположение.  
– Я не то хотел сказать... — Томо переминается с ноги на ногу. Он был бы рад уже куда-то сесть, а не торчать у зеркала, как у эшафота.  
– Стой спокойно, — роняет Шеннон. — Отсеивай лишние движения. Если ты будешь суетиться без толку, пользы не будет. Никаких дрожащих рук и подгибающихся ног, даже если ты боишься меня так, что хочешь описаться и спрятаться в шкаф. Или наоборот.  
Томо вытягивает руки по швам и разглядывает свои босые ноги:  
– Больше не повториться. Можно спросить?  
– Спрашивай.  
– Ваш брат тоже будет там?  
Брови Шеннона слегка приподнимаются. Томо сумел его удивить вопросом.  
– Нет, — отвечает он. — А почему тебя интересует Джаред? Он понравился тебе? Ты хотел бы иметь с ним секс?  
Прямые вопросы Шеннона действуют на Томо как передоз перца в остром блюде: так же печет язык и хочется пить. Много пить. Холодной воды.  
– Почему молчишь? — Шеннон постукивает пальцами по колену. — Мне хочется знать твои фантазии и желания. Должен быть обоюдный обмен мыслями, а не так, что ты стоишь столбом, и чушь про меня думаешь.  
– Я не думаю... Я ничего...  
– Ничего? Так и запишем — побеспокоил Мастера из-за ничего.  
– Простите.  
– Тебе нравится Джаред? — спокойно повторяет вопрос Шеннон. — Я не расслышал.  
Томо кивает.   
– Он всем нравится. И женщинам и мужчинам, — Шеннон откидывает голову на спинку кресла. — Ты меня не удивил.  
Томо тихонько выдыхает. Похоже, гроза в этот раз прошла мимо.  
– Хорошо, что сказал, — Шеннон снова поднимается, подходит к стеллажу, вытаскивает за корешок книгу и манит Томо к себе. — Снимай костюм и иди читать. Вечером перескажешь то, что наиболее тебя впечатлило. — Шеннон плавным движением сгребает его волосы в руку, запрокидывает голову, едва касается дыханием выступающего кадыка. Ноги у Томо и в самом деле подкашиваются, и он берет книгу, не глядя. Ему по-прежнему хочется пить.  
– Да, там есть иллюстрации. Очень наглядные и весьма поучительные, — Шеннон отпускает его. — Хорошего чтения, Томо.  
Томо еще с минуту проходит в себя и, наконец, обращает внимание на книгу в руках. На обложке красуется название «Средневековые пытки».


	4. Chapter 4

Шеннон практически всегда возвращался в одно и то же время и Томо иногда украдкой бросал взгляд на старинные часы.  
– Мне повесить еще и календарь? — на этот раз спросил Шеннон, и Томо так и не решился поднять на него глаза.  
– Нет, — вполголоса сказал он. Шеннон не любил, когда он говорил громко, напоминая, что прислушиваются не к крику, а к шепоту. Крик — признак слабости в споре и плохое убеждение вообще, а негромкий голос может бить сильнее, чем плеть. Томо знал, что он прав — иногда после их разговора у него начинали гореть щеки, как будто Шеннон надавал ему пощечин, не притронувшись даже пальцем.  
– Много прочитал? — Шеннон взял лежащую возле него книгу.  
– Нет.  
– Почему?  
– Не понравилось.  
Шеннон чуть улыбнулся. Томо не видел этого, но ощутил, как вспыхнули веселые искорки во взгляде Шенна.  
– И что тебе больше всего не понравилось?  
– То, что на десятой странице описано.  
– Превосходно. Тогда с чувством глубокого отвращения красочно перескажи мне то, что там написано.  
– Я не могу... — Томо застонал сквозь зубы.  
– Не стони — я тебе еще ничего не сделал. Для тебя не существует слов «не могу». Пытки — это тоже своего рода искусство. В средние века считалось, что они ведут преступников в рай.  
– Слабое утешение...  
– И тем не менее, их нарочно делали зрелищными и каждый мог как попасть в руки палача, так и наблюдать это в своей жизни десятки раз.  
– Мне хватило книги...  
– А я думал сводить тебя еще и в музей пыток. Как-нибудь. Для наглядного ознакомления, — Шеннон поиграл с прядью его волос. Томо было велено следить за тем, чтоб они были чистыми, расчесанными и ровно рассыпались по плечам. Когда Шеннон наматывал их на руку, Томо испытывал возбуждение: от чувственности жеста и оттого, что не знал, что последует дальше. — Я слушаю тебя внимательно. Или тебе придется прочитать книгу до последней страницы, чтоб узнать, чем дело закончилось.  
– Там всегда дело заканчивалось одинаково.  
– Что лишний раз доказывает, что у палачей была не такая уж простая работа. Слушаю тебя. Соберись.  
Томо почти ненавидел его сейчас. Он сжал руки в кулаки, выдохнул и начал рассказывать про колесование. Шеннон слушал, не перебивая.  
– ...агония осужденных порой длилась до трех недель.  
– И смерть была счастьем. Видишь, как все относительно, Томо. То, что ты сейчас считаешь страданием — просто детский лепет по сравнению с тем, что придумывали еще до тебя.   
Томо молчал. У него было слишком живое воображение: жуткая картина изломанного железным колесом тела и привязанного к нему же так и стояла перед глазами. Ему казалось, что он видит все в подробностях, даже лицо.  
Шеннон поднял его подбородок:  
– Иди в ванную и одевай костюм.  
– А мне не проще поехать вообще голым?  
– Обнаженным, Томо. Голыми бывают маленькие дети или распущенные девицы, а ты — обнажен. Телом и душой. И даже если вокруг люди, ты обнажен только для меня. Даже если ты в костюме. Ступай.

Машина мягко и бесшумно тормозит. Шеннон выходит первым. Томо следует за ним: на расстоянии шага, опустив глаза, подняв голову, босым. Он боится испачкать ноги, но ступеньки чисты, вылизаны до блеска, как и пол. В помещении полумрак, роскошный полумрак с запахом дорогого парфюма, еле уловимого, и оттого еще более драгоценного. Дорожка ласкает ступни ворсинками, и Томо думает, что Шеннон прекрасно знал, что делал, когда привел его сюда босиком.  
Шеннон садится на диван, Томо устраивается у его ног, выпрямив спину и расположив ладони на коленях. В свое время Шенн заставлял его повторять эти движения до тех пор, пока каждое изменение позы не стало плавным и текучим.  
Томо одет в плотно прилегающие к бедрам темно-бордовые штаны, цвета засохшей крови, как выразился Шенн с целью его подразнить, и белую рубашку тонкого шелка, такого тонкого, что просвечивают соски. Рубашка застегнута всего на две средние пуговицы, открывая шею с мягким, v-образной формы ошейником, что красиво и естественно ложится в маленькое углубление в основании шеи, и живот с полоской волос, уходящих к паху. Посадка штанов очень низкая и они так облегают все его выпуклости, что и в самом деле проще было бы прийти без них. Томо спросил Шеннона, почему он не нацепит на него ошейник с шипами, как те, что он видел на одном из сайтов, и тот ответил, что ему нужен не раб — ему надо сабмиссив, с которым хорошо играть.  
– Нашлась пропажа, Шеннон? — Томо не видит лица говорящего, только ноги в дорогих брюках и руки, когда тот садится рядом.  
– Да. Мальчик слегка заблудился в городе и в себе.  
Томо вспыхивает от слова «мальчик», но молчит. Себе же дороже обойдется, если он испортит репутацию Шеннону.  
– Надеюсь, он понял свою ошибку?  
– Да, мы прекрасно нашли общий язык. Иногда ошибки необходимо совершать, чтобы позже найти правильный путь.   
– У нас маленький конкурс будет. Примете участие? — собеседник Шенна скользит взглядом по спине Томо.  
– Думаю, нам не составит труда, — кивает Шеннон.  
Томо пробирает дрожь. Когда и где он успел столько нагрешить? Он слушает правила. Вроде бы ничего сложного. Но как он узнает Шеннона? Тот будто нарочно, в этот вечер вообще не воспользовался своим любимым ароматом. Он знал? А если Томо ошибется? Он вздрагивает, когда ладонь Шеннона на секунду касается его макушки.

Ему завязывают глаза. Он четвертый участник в конкурсе. Так, получить четыре пощечины и восемь ударов плеткой и угадать среди них руку Шеннона. Вообще херня. Томо одергивает себя даже в мыслях — будто Шеннон может слышать, как он матерится даже мысленно.  
Вторая пощечина обжигает скулу небрежно, будто нехотя, как случайно выплюнутое в лицо слово. Томо вспыхивает, чуть дергается вперед, узнает.  
– Мастер, — произносит он, хотя хотелось возмущенно крикнуть «Шеннон!».  
Шеннон чуть улыбается и Томо отводят в сторону: нет смысла ему стоять дальше, он узнал.  
Второй конкурс проходил немного сложнее: Томо незнакома плеть и с двух ударов одной руки трудно прочитать почерк. Он получает все восемь, и долго кусает губы в раздумье, а после колебаний говорит, что последняя рука ему была знакома, и слышит легкие аплодисменты.  
Он спускается с помоста, подходит к Шеннону и снова садится у ног. Шеннон разрешает ему опереться спиной на свою ногу и кладет руку на голову. Ладонь теплая, и Томо впервые за всю свою жизнь становится совершенно уютно.  
– Думаю, ты вполне заслужил встречу с моим братом, — спокойно произносит Шеннон.   
– Когда?  
– Мы сами выберем время. Тебе ведь важно само событие, а не время, в которое оно случится. Пусть ожидание станет для тебя частью того, что ты жаждешь, а не тем, чего надо избегать. — Шеннон дотрагивается до его плеча. — Подними глаза и посмотри направо. Только не пялься. Коснись взглядом и глаза в пол.  
Томо выполнил его требование. Между мягкими диванами к своему столику шел высокий мужчина в сером костюме, за которым, опустив голову, следовал парень чуть пониже. Мужчина обернулся и поправил ему ошейник. Тот вскинул на него глаза, и они вспыхнули — радостью. Он выглядел так, будто ему объяснились в самых глубоких чувствах.  
Томо тоже вспыхнул — он сообразил, что хотел сказать ему Шеннон, показав на этих двоих.  
– Ты понимаешь его? — спросил тот.  
– Кажется, начинаю понимать, — Томо разглядывал свои руки, лежащие на коленях.  
– Тогда мы сделали огромный шаг вперед, — Шеннон наклонился, царапнув ногтем по его соску. Особой боли не было, но Томо едва не вскрикнул — Шенн умел возвращать в реальность.


	5. Chapter 5

Грубая веревка раз за разом ложится на кожу: плотно, но без перетяжек. У Томо завязаны глаза, и волоски на теле стоят дыбом: ему нравится, что Шеннон работает руками, что шершавость волокон удачно оттеняется теплом ладоней. Узлы Шеннон вяжет ровно и художественно. Томо сглатывает: он хотел бы фото, хотел бы видеть себя со стороны.  
– Можно спросить? — произносит он.  
– Не сбивай дыхание, — отвечает Шеннон. Он не слишком доволен тем, что Томо решил поболтать как раз в момент его вдохновения. Бондаж тоже требует вдохновения, как любая из его практик. Без вдохновения — это работа, а с ним — искусство. — Один вопрос.  
– Вы могли бы сфотографировать, как это выглядит со стороны?  
Шеннон улыбается:  
– Я подумаю, — он отходит, чтоб перекинуть веревки через блок и подтянуть Томо вверх. Веревки слегка врезаются в тело: недостаточно болезненно, но возбуждающе хорошо. Перед Шенном тот почти не стесняется реакций тела.  
– Томо, — голос Шенна бархатом мажет по животу. — Ты хотел видеть Джареда. Он здесь. И перестань делать такое лицо, будто ты сейчас растечешься лужей от сумасшедшего смущения.  
Томо знает, что ему нельзя дергаться, но быть подвешенным, возбужденным и не смутиться перед Джаредом — нереально. Он слышит, как щелкает вспышка. «Видеть». Да, Шеннон умеет иронизировать. Джареда он может только слышать и обонять: по более резковатому запаху парфюма, когда тот подходит ближе.  
– Красиво, — говорит тот, и ведет пальцем вдоль веревок, по линии, где они соприкасаются с кожей. — Почему ты меня не научил, Шенн?  
– Потому что я желал, чтоб ты был моей моделью, — Шеннон говорит это непринужденно и откровенно, и когда до Томо, обманутого его легким тоном, доходит смысл слов, он облизывает пересохшие губы.  
Джаред смеется в ответ:  
– Я предпочитаю оставаться тебе братом.  
– И я ценю это, — Шеннон спокоен, мягок, и, кажется, совсем забыл про Томо. Но Томо известно, что так только кажется. Он часть картины, нарисованной Шенном, не менее важная, чем Джаред.  
Шеннон не смотрит на часы, Томо уверен, но время он чувствует донельзя точно. Перед тем, как опустить его и начать медленно развязывать узлы, Шеннон говорит брату, что если Томо сейчас покусать, то потом будет очень ярко и больно, когда кровь прильет к коже.   
– А можно? — спрашивает Джаред.  
– Нет, нельзя, — Шеннон смеется. — Чтоб ты не увлекся.  
Шеннон снимает веревки, и Томо опять едва не стонет вслух, когда кровь возвращается в перетянутые участки кожи. Он хочет видеть, как сегодня выглядит Джаред, но он не смеет даже намекать на подобное, потому что Шеннон может с него не снять повязку вообще. С него станется.   
– Тебе не нравятся, когда тебя кормят с руки, — Шеннон дотрагивается пальцами до его губ. — Но если ты укусишь Джареда, то вряд ли когда-нибудь его увидишь.  
Томо молчит и кивает. Шеннон растирает его тело и велит сесть в привычную позу.  
– У тебя есть какие-либо пожелания?  
– У меня они могут быть? — Томо вскидывает голову, с легким вызовом.  
– Конечно. Сколько раз я могу тебе напоминать, что тебе нужно научиться говорить мне о том, чего ты хочешь. Или ты не хочешь дать мне понять, что тебе приятно?  
– Чтоб ты сделал противоположное?!  
– Томо, кто или что тебе внушил, что твой долг — спорить со мной?   
– Бунт на корабле, — Джаред сидит на краешке стола, на котором разложен типичный набор для одной из будущих сессий.  
– Джей, будь добр, вытащить из-под своей задницы штуку, на которой ты сидишь, и дать мне, — ровно говорит Шеннон.  
– Это называется паддл, — фыркает Джаред. — Даже я знаю.  
– Был бы моим сабом — знал бы еще больше, — Шеннон невозмутимо забирает у него девайс. Джаред корчит рожицу, но Томо по-прежнему ничего не видит.  
– Вытяни руки перед собой и опусти на них голову, — обращается к нему Шеннон. — И скажи, за что ты сейчас получишь наказание.  
– За то, что спорил с Вами...  
– И еще за что?  
– За то, что заставил его применить, — до Томо доходит, чем может обернуться его импровизация с бунтом, и он пластично прогибается вперед, уткнувшись головой в вытянутые и скрещенные в запястьях руки. Джаред сидит на столе, перебирает пальцами хвосты плети и болтает ногой.  
Шеннон не готовит его, удары идут сразу, почти без передышек, потому что это не сессия, не проверка пределов его возможностей — это наказание. Шеннон вряд ли покалечит его, но стоп-слово здесь не работает.  
Томо взвывает, когда шлепки уже идут по красной, раздраженной предыдущими ударами коже. Джаред смотрит на них двоих с любопытством.   
– Посчитал, сколько? — Шеннон останавливается, интересуется числом у Томо.  
Томо не может сказать «не знаю», называет цифру наобум и Шеннон добавляет еще три удара.  
– Не считал, значит, — он снимает повязку. Теперь видно, что глаза у Томо мокрые.  
– Вы не говорили считать.  
– А ты хотя бы ради интереса, — Шеннон касается кожи ошейника. Томо, еще совсем не понимая, что делает, ловит его руку, удерживает в своих ладонях и целует. Джаред перестает играться с плетью.  
В осязаемой на ощупь тишине Томо слышит, как бьется его собственное сердце — точно грохочет кулаком в дверь грудной клетки.


	6. Chapter 6

Шеннон касается подушечками пальцем его губ:  
– Теперь ты по-настоящему свободен.  
Томо приоткрывает рот и так и не поднимает глаз.  
Джаред легким движением соскальзывает со стола. Он не нарушает их многословную тишину ни одним лишним звуком, точно понимая, что этот их личный момент, гораздо больший за признание в любви, им надо пережить наедине.

– Ты даже не представляешь, Томо, какой огромный подарок ты сделал только что мне и себе, – губы касаются губ: очень властно, невыносимо чувственно. Безупречное сочетание, что затапливает жаром низ живота. Как будто воск капает раз за разом на кожу, непредсказуемо и горячо, и никогда не знаешь, куда придется новый точечный удар капли. Томо облизывает пересохшие губы: ему хочется попросить именно о такой сессии. – А ты еще хотел просто заняться с Джаредом сексом.  
– Я просил только о встрече, - тихо, но упрямо возражает Томо.  
Шеннон улыбается краями губ:  
– В тот день, когда ты перестанешь мне возражать, я тебя выгоню. Иначе нам обоим станет неинтересно, - голос меняется и снова не выражает никаких эмоций. - А теперь в душ, приведи себя в порядок, надень штаны, в которых был в клубе, и возвращайся в гостиную. Я обещал, что Джаред тебя будет кормить — значит, он будет тебя кормить.

Томо сидит, поджав ноги, между двумя братьями. Ему разрешено смотреть на Джареда, и он прямо-таки с детским удовольствием наблюдает, как тот ищет вкусные кусочки. Он хотел бы с тем поговорить, расспросить о старшем: о том, каким тот был раньше, кто был еще до него, Томо, но он по правде не знает, как вызвать того на столь откровенный разговор.  
Он видит, что Джареда забавляет происходящее. Интересно, он кормил тех, что были раньше? Томо нечаянно прихватывает губами его пальцы с кусочком сыра и слегка вздрагивает, но кажется, братья ничего не заметили.  
– Достаточно, Джей, - Шеннон подносит к носу бокал с каплей белого вина, чтоб оценить букет. - Мы с ним еще играть будем, не надо, чтоб желудок был полным.  
– А ты его вообще кормишь? - фыркает Джаред. - Он мне чуть пальцы не отъел.  
Томо ожидает, что под ним провалится диван, но ничего не происходит.  
Шеннон берет брата за руку:  
– Они все на месте, - он потирает его ладонь большим пальцем, и Томо замечает, как Джаред прикрывает веки, сглатывает и убирает руку. Видно, и у него Шеннон угадал чувствительное местечко.

Когда его пристегивают наручниками, Томо выдыхает: наконец-то. Пристегнут и свободен как никогда. Наручники больше похожи на манжеты или широкие, едва ли не до локтя, мягкие браслеты, и это удобно. Томо по-прежнему в штанах и ему уже давит внизу.   
Шеннон зажигает три широких черных свечи: две для себя, одну для брата.   
– Держи на расстоянии полметра или даже больше, пока ты не уверен в себе, - Шеннон объясняет Джареду так, словно втолковывает неразумному дитю, что игры со спичками могут привести к пожару. - На лицо не капай, на пупок тоже, и шею оставь в покое, - он поворачивается к Томо. - А ты закрой глаза и угадывай, где чья капля, - он отдает свечу Джареду. - Недаром же мы будем стараться.  
Томо выполняет все так, как просит Шеннон. Мог бы подсмотреть, но не хочет. Три горячих восковых капли падают на кожу одновременно, он дергается вверх, потому что три остывающих кружка на теле — это остро, когда три ярких иголочки — прямо под кожу. Он чувствует, что Шеннон внутренне смеется: на этот раз загадка слишком проста. Он не видит, что Джаред сосредоточен и любопытен, только ощущает, как тот наклоняется к самому животу и касается застывшей капли пальцем.  
На нем рисуют какой-то узор, он не может ни прочитать, ни увидеть, только просит не останавливаться. Шеннон расстегивает его штаны и... Томо взвывает, когда воск, всего одна капля, падает на головку, но и не думает орать стоп-слово. Джаред вздрагивает от его вопля, и капля попадает прямо возле соска.   
– Твое возбуждение — вот что отделяет боль в удовольствие от настоящего насилия, - Шеннон отставляет свечу, ладонью вытирает пот с его лба:  
– Хватит, Джей.  
– А я только вошел во вкус, - почти обиженно произносит тот.  
– Надо еще и уметь выйти вовремя. А то чревато... - Шеннон поддевает ножом застывшие капли.  
– Мне можно смотреть? - подает голос Томо.  
– Да, если желаешь.  
Томо смотрит на нож без опасения. У Джареда на лице написано живейшее любопытство: не порежет ли нечаянно его брат свою живую игрушку.  
– Сними с него штаны, Джей, - небрежно бросает Шеннон, и Томо в очередной раз забывает, как дышать. Раньше Шеннон заставлял его удовлетворять себя или делал это своей рукой, или же вставлял какую-нибудь штуку, чтоб бесстрастно понаблюдать за извивающимся сабом и только потом разрешить ему кончить, как тот хочет. К удивлению Томо, Шеннон никогда не брал его сам.  
– Снять штаны и уйти? - уточняет Джаред.  
– Можешь снять также и свои и присоединиться. Можно подумать, я не увидел, что ты сам завелся.  
– Вот любым способом ты хочешь меня голым увидеть! - возмущение в голосе Джареда искриться смехом.

Томо распят в их руках, Джаред, сидя, удерживает его сзади: держит за запястье и поглаживает его по шее, когда Томо запрокидывает голову на его плечо, а Шеннон приподнимает поясницу того, чтоб плавным безостановочным движением заполнить целиком. Томо не больно, потому что ему жарко от понимания, что не бездушный механизм внутри, а Шеннон, который хочет сделать его своим, пометить... Он почти теряет сознание от наплыва ощущений, потому что такую концентрацию выдержать не под силу. 

Он приходит в себя, когда Шеннон протирает ему лицо холодной тканевой салфеткой. Джареда уже рядом нет, он в постели Шеннона... Когда они успели перебраться, он толком не помнит. Он никогда не спал в его постели. Нерушимое правило. Теперь что-то изменилось. Он целует его запястье.  
– Ты меня почти напугал сегодня, - говорит Шеннон.  
– Чем?  
– Мы подумали, что у тебя с сердцем плохо.  
– Нет, - Томо расплывается в улыбке. – Наоборот, - он молчит. - А Джаред?  
– А что Джаред? Джаред уехал довольным по самые уши.  
Томо краснеет.  
– Если ты разучишься краснеть, я тебя тоже выгоню, - Шеннон откладывает салфетку на прикроватную тумбочку и притягивает его к себе. - А теперь — спать, детка.

Томо просыпается рано, рассвет еще только занимается. Шеннон спит на спине, раскинувшись так, будто он — король мира. Томо приподнимает одеяло, рассматривая его. Шеннон совершенно обнажен и спит крепко, по дыханию слышно. Томо еще не знает, что ошибается, и решается провести ладонью над его грудью и животом.  
– И как не стыдно подсматривать? - шепотом спрашивает Шеннон и Томо убирает руку. - Верни ее на место, я не сказал, что мне неприятно.  
– Шеннон, я хотел спросить — можно мне чем-то еще заниматься, кроме как быть твоим и при тебе?  
– И об этом ты думал, разглядывая меня?  
– Нет. Я думал об этом раньше.  
– Хорошо, мы за завтраком обсудим, какое тебе занятие найти.  
Томо опускает ладонь на его живот:  
– А еще я хотел бы, чтоб мы fire-play попробовали...  
Шеннон привстает на локтях:  
– Томо, это на порядок опасней, чем все, что мы пробовали.  
– Знаю. Но я тебе доверяю.  
– Только теперь? - уточняет он и Томо откидывается на подушки с улыбкой.   
Он знает, что Шеннон его дразнит. И понимает, что отныне самым большим наказанием будет, если Шеннон не позволит ночевать с собой рядом. И что тот снова прекрасно все рассчитал.


End file.
